1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has been attempted to apply an ink jet technique to commercial printing of POD (print on demand). In the field of the commercial printing, it has been required to form an image having high definition and scratch resistance at high speed using a widely used recording medium.
As a technique capable of forming a high-definition image at high speed, a method using a treatment liquid containing an agglomerating component which contacts ink to increase the viscosity of the ink is known. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-142965 discloses a method including agglomerating a component having an anionic group contained in ink using a treatment liquid containing polyvalent metallic salt and organic acid as an agglomerating component to increase the viscosity of the ink. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-10633 discloses an ink jet recording ink set containing an ink containing a pigment and a liquid composition having an action of agglomerating the ink, in which either the ink or the liquid composition is alkaline and the other one is acidic.
As a method for giving high scratch resistance to an image to be obtained, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-23265 discloses adding cationic polyurethane and a polyether modified polysiloxane compound to a treatment liquid. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-155359 discloses adding a lubricant, such as wax, to ink. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-166262 discloses a method including applying an image-treating liquid containing hot-melt particles to an image, and then heating the same to the melting point of the hot-melt particles or higher.